Harry Potter and the Old Magic
by wen.but for love
Summary: Lectures do the werid on you...Elves, Dwarves, the lot... [disclaimers in profile]
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Old Magic

Prologue

13th June 2005

Harry sat on his bed, bored out of his mind. There was very little to do now since the warning at the train station. He understood his friends' concern, and greatly appreciated it even now, when it was pretty much too late.

Unfortunately, this gave him more time to think about Sirius, which often left him feeling drained and depressed. Furthermore, thoughts from there nearly always turned to The Prophesy, and Dumbledore having kept it from him for so long. Not telling him in first year, when it would have clearly explained the philosopher's stone, the second year would have explained Riddle's evolvement fully, third year would have been the easiest to start the so-called Occulemency lessons, and fourth year would have been far easier than it actually was.

Harry sighed again, his magic was growing, he could feel it, and since perhaps a day or two ago had started sensing the positions of the guards watching him. It was a constant thorn in his side, having his every movement watched, for some weirdo who didn't have his priorities right, and didn't have any _idea_ what the situation around him was. The more he thought about it, the more anger grew in him, the more he felt he had to get out.

Previous times, something would happen to break him out of his reverie. This time, it seemed like nothing would happen, until an officious looking owl tapped on his window. The attached envelop was thick, brown-yellow in color, was addressed to him, and bore the seal of the OWL and NEWT Association. Harry winced as he remembered the exams, and opened the letter in resignation.

_Name:Harry James Potter_

_School:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_SubjectPractical/Theory gradeOverall grade_

_TransfigurationO/EO_

_CharmsO/OO_

_PotionsO/EO_

_AstronomyA/EE_

_DivinationA/AA_

_History of Magic-/AA_

_Care of Magical CreaturesE/OO_

_Defense against the Dark ArtsO/OO_

_HerbologyE/OO_

_Please note, scoring above 4 OWLs allows you to use magic outside of school, but within measures set out in ministry law. Congratulations._

_Griselda Marchbanks_

Harry grinned, freedom had come.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Old Magic

Chapter 1

15th June 2005

Harry slept, more soundly than ever before, quieter than previously, breathing slowing gently. Harry dreamed, sometimes short, sometimes long; dreams sometimes fascinating, sometimes boring. He eventually reached a level where time had little meaning, where visions came to the fore, where dreams ended and reality began.

A voice, old and scratchy, but understandable nonetheless, spoke from beyond the blackness that surrounded Harry, "so you're finally here. Good, we've been waiting for oh so long." The void lifted and Harry found himself in front of several people, some were elven in nature, some seemed human, some seemed more than human.

The foremost one spoke first, "our names are irrelevant for now, only that we exist in a realm beyond this. One which you must access; all will be explained then, but come you must, or all will be lost." Harry tried to call out, to ask them just what they meant, what he was meant to do, but the vision shifted before he could finish drawing breath.

His vision cleared, he was in Diagon Alley, facing Gringgotts. He saw a ripple of air, and saw himself removing his invisibility cloak, and walking into the bank. Harry followed his dream self as he walked down the line of tellers to a goblin that seemed somewhat familiar. There was a particular crease down the middle of his head that no other goblin he'd seen had, and heard a familiar name, "Griphook, good to see you again. I need to reach a particular vault. I cannot tell you its actual name, but it is the first of 10 vaults, the second of 5 lines, last accessed about 300 years ago." He saw Griphook's eyes widen before hurrying off. The vision closed.

Harry thought the visions were done and he'd be waking soon, but was proved wrong when the scene opened again, revealing himself again in Diagon Alley. In this, he watched several sub scenes of himself going into and leaving various shops. One was an amour shop, another was an Ollivanders' he'd never seen before at the back of the Alley, a bag store, among them. Harry blinked in confusion, wondering what he'd need there, when he came to the last sub-scene of himself looking over a list he couldn't see. The void filled his awareness again.

This time, Harry felt himself leaving the void, rather than the void moving. He slowly felt himself awakening, and emerged from his visions carefully. He opened his eyes, studying the little that filled his room, wondering exactly what he was supposed to do. Sighing, he decided that whatever he had to, he couldn't remember it all, so a list was required. He summoned parchment and quill, and set to work, starting with his first vision, the vault. He still didn't know what was in it, but somehow knew he'd know when he saw it.

The second was of course, Ollivanders' at the end of the Alley. Again, he decided to trust his instincts and fate. Then there was the bag shop, he thought he'd emerged with a smallish bag of some sort, but couldn't be sure. The amour shop he thought was self-explanatory, as he didn't believe he'd ever buy any amour apart from dragon hide. He suddenly realized he'd have just enough time to cook the breakfast, but vowed to get back to his list as soon as possible.

He got to the kitchen, and suddenly realized that he actually didn't have to cook. With his new magic authorization, he could just conjure the food! Grinning to himself, he set to it, starting with piles of waffles and pancakes, moving on to coffee, scones, and ending with a chilled turkey. The basis for conjuration was the imagination, making all this so easy, especially wandless…

_Wandless!_ He hadn't even realized it! He'd been doing all this magic and stuff without his wand! He frowned, and waved his hand at a cup, imagining it turning into a tea pot; surprise surprise, it actually did, and exactly as Harry had imagined it! He frowned again, he didn't know enough about it, he'd have to get some books on the subject. Moving up the stairs slowly, he transfigured odds and ends along his way. The stair rail became rather ornate, made of wood with carvings of dragons and such, while the ceiling became sky blue from it's ordinary white, and grew sculptures of birds in flight along the walls.

Harry sat at his desk, which hadn't been there before, and added to his list with a brand new eagle feather quill: "books, from wherever." Harry leaned back in his newly made oak chair with red cushioning, and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt something tug on his magic. Focusing upon it, he felt something like a tracer, though he couldn't tell from where or to whom. All he knew was that it was preparing a report of some description, and that he didn't want it to go. A metaphorical stamp of the foot put it out of its misery, destroying but the tracer and its message.

Broadening his perspective, Harry found another tracer and several seals, with the same magical signature. Harry filed the signature away for future reference, and proceeded to disintegrate the seals and other charms placed on his with that magical signature. The last seal seemed to resist, as if whoever put it on his suddenly became aware of it, but Harry grew irritated and sent a magical backlash, similar to being punched in the gut, and disintegrated the last seal.

When Harry had started the disintegrations, Albus Dumbledore had just woken up, and wondered what he was going to have for breakfast. He felt several tugs on his magic, but brushed it off, trusting that the wards around his home would keep out any intrusions he didn't want. It was only when Harry began on the last seal that the headmaster realized that it was not a magical _intrusion_ but rather magic being returned to him. And there was only one at the moment who would do that. Focusing on the last foothold he had in his weapon, Albus Dumbledore fought to preserve himself, but was thrown both physically and mentally by the backlash Harry sent, and felt the last seal disintegrate and the magic return to him.

Albus sighed, this could mean several things, but then it was entirely possible that Voldemort had found some way to breach the blood wards surrounding his weapon. He immediately sounded the alarm on the Order, calling for an emergency meeting. He wanted his weapon secure.

Outside Privet Drive, Nymphadora Tonks had just received the summons, and was preparing to leave, when she noticed someone staring at her and waving. Harry stuck his head out his window and called her over, convincing her to get into his room. She was immediately struck by how lavish it all seemed. Last she'd checked, it had been pretty small, with bare necessities. Now it was large, a suite just about, large bed, ornate objects everywhere. She gasped.

Harry gazed at Tonks, this time she was exactly average. A week ago she'd been every male's wet dream and the week before that she'd been a shy, lost 8 year old. He decided to draw her out of the line of thinking she was in, "Tonks, what you're seeing is a manifestation of my wizard puberty. I asked you here to tell you that I know more than I should, and that if Albus has anything to say about it just be prepared. We can talk again later; you'd best be going."

Tonks nodded and activated her portkey, the full meaning of what he'd said not quite reaching her. Harry watched her depart; catching the last bit of thought absently, what a lucky chap Remus was, he thought. Harry proceeded to pack his trunk magically, leaving a conjuration of him that would sleep most of the time. He stacked his important possessions: his books, robes, money bag, broom, photo album, and other presents he'd received over the years. Shrinking and pocketing them, he pulled on his invisibility cloak and exited the house.

Outside, Harry tried another experiment. Eyes closed, he pulled his magic around him, forming a bubble of sorts, which he imagined hurtling at unimaginable speeds to the Leaky Cauldron. Opening his eyes, he found he wasn't at the Leaky Cauldron at all. Instead, his subconscious seemed to have done more than just stand by, and taken him to the start of Diagon Alley. Grinning to himself, Harry tapped the brick with his wand.

Inside, Harry ducked into a side alley and changed his appearance. To anyone else, he'd be James Evan, 5'7", blue eyes and sandy colored hair. Harry grinned as he set off to Madam Malkins. He bought robes and normal clothes that actually fit, and had a sales girl named Monica add a fitting charm that would allow for up to half a foot of growth any way. Battle robes they didn't do, but Harry decided it probably didn't matter. He had several ordinary robes made of heavy silk, one of which he planned to have inlaid with dragon hide. He then had 3 cloaks, of green, blue, and yellow, the green he planned to have inlaid with protective material as well.

He continued down the Alley, coming to the bag shop. The old man stared him in the eye for a time, and smiled. Well James, I have just the thing for you. I was commissioned over a decade and a half ago to make a particular bag. I have no idea what he wanted it for, but it has various wizard, goblin, and elvish protective charms on it as well as a heavy shrinkage charm. Your father already paid for it, so you should just take it. If you ever need anything else, don't hesitate to come back."

Harry was unnerved by the man, but had sensed something about the man that said he wasn't quite what he seemed. He wasn't a death eater, that was for sure, but he didn't seem completely human either. Harry frowned and looked at the bag. It was not over large like a trunk, but wasn't small like a purse either. It looked about the size of an average book bag, black in color, and had a metal bit on it, presumably to identify the owner. On closer inspection, Harry gasped, the name "POTTER" was inscribed on it.

Now Harry knew for sure that the shop keeper wasn't even supposed to _be_ there. His entire demenour was strange, so dream-like. Harry sighed, at least his identity and movements weren't going to be exposed. He continued on to the amour shop, where a man with blond hair emerged, shoving past Harry. In retaliation, Harry tripped the man just as he passed. Angrily, the stranger turned around, his hood whipping off his head, and unleashed a strange bright blue spell at him.

Harry raised a sandy eyebrow and dodged the curse, which blew a small crater in the cobblestone behind. Harry flicked his fingers and sent off several strong redactor curses at Luscious Malfoy, who managed to block several, but had a chunk of leg removed and his wand arm broken. Further angered that several outsiders were starting to recognize him, he reached into his robes with his other hand and portkeyed away.

Harry sighed, he didn't want to reveal his abilities just yet, but Malfoy had experience to fill in where his actual magical power wouldn't hold, making him an actually dangerous opponent. He sighed again and entered the amour store.

The man inside may have been related to Hagrid if he hadn't had brown hair where Hagrid's was black. He was friendly and had no complaints (why would he?) when Harry ordered a full suit of dragon hide amour from a mix of iron belly and ridgeback. His eyebrows rose slightly when Harry asked that he also provide a substantial amount of dragon blood but didn't protest. Harry then paid even more to have his robe and cloak inlaid with dragon hide, this time from a horntail. After that, Harry shook hands with the large man and left him a substantial sum to keep quiet about his purchases.

Harry's final stop, the strange Ollivanders', was queer. For one thing, the entire street of people seemed to disappear, and it was just him alone. For another, there were many shops around, but all were closed. Shaking his head, Harry found the shop, and walked in.

The creepier Ollivanders' couldn't have been stranger. In the wand shop there had been loads and loads of wand boxes, a desk, writing materials, and an old man. In this one, there were long pieces of wood of different colors, lengths, and cross-section shapes on one side, the opposite side hosted materials of so many kinds that Harry didn't know where to start! The back wall continued much of the material selections, and a door that seemed to lead to the back.

The middle of the room was bare, but there seemed to be shimmering slides depending on how Harry looked at them. He studied them for a while, but the lack of human presence eventually got to him and he spoke loudly, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

The back door opened, and the familiar figure of Octavius Ollivander entered and studied Harry carefully, "Harry Potter, I had a feeling you'd be coming in here at some point or other. I though the headmaster would be bringing you here though? No matter, you're here and that's all that matters.

"Now Mr Potter, please stretch your arms out to the sides, and stand up straight." The wand maker measured Harry's arm span, height, finger to foot, shoe length, and began looking at the bits of wood, absently speaking, "I'm not just a wand maker Mr Potter, for the longest time the house of Ollivander made Staves, one of my ancestors made Merlin's staff. Staves were outlawed long ago by the ministry because they were believed to give a person far too much power, such as a muggle suddenly doing magic, using the staff's magic."

Harry noticed the measuring tape taking the lengths of more private areas, and brushed it off, Ollivander seemed unconcerned, "historically however, Staves were made for people either with to little magical potential to be of significant use, or for people with too much power for an ordinary wand to channel. Of course, there are wand cores that can channel significantly more power than normal cores, like Voldemort's new core, but Staves are always far more useful.

"Back to the present though, you were a singularly difficult person to match, and staff matching is even harder. Fortunately, I've simplified it somewhat. I think one of these should suit you. Try them out, wave them around or something while I look at cores and gems." Harry picked up several large sticks one at a time, not feeling anything in particular for them. Till he came to a Mahogany piece, that seemed to sing in his hand; Harry put that aside and continued.

Oaken and Birch branches responded beautifully in their own ways and Harry set those aside. He looked up for the magical craftsman, and found him standing in front of him, wide eyed at the 3 branches, "Well Mr Potter, it's a good thing I simplified the process, I'd never have put those together. Now, any of these cores should be alright, try them out while I look through tops."

Harry blinked, surprised at the selection. There were feathers, scales, horns, fangs, body parts, and others. Eye twitching, he started picking up the strange things.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Old Magic

Chapter 2

17th June 2005

Harry entered Gringgots, his eyes twitching madly. His hands hung loosely at his sides instead of their usual place in his pockets. Harry glanced at his hands again, and it suddenly went through a spasm of twitching as Harry remembered…

Flashback start

"Excellent choices Mr Potter, the serpents blood is one of the most highly conducive materials to magic around, the dragon scales are from seven different dragons of exceeding power, the phoenix essence is so rare I didn't even know I still had any till I took it off the shelf! The fire diamond top you picked is also very rare, and not only does it look good, it channels magic so powerful that few have _ever_ been able to use it!" Ollivander seemed inordinately pleased.

The reason came when the price was rung up, and Harry ended up writing a note the allowed Ollivander the amount of 3,500 Galleons from his vaults. Harry twitched all over since then.

Flashback end

Harry steadied his hands before walking up the steps to the bank; it wouldn't do for him to be seen as uncertain or untrustworthy with the purpose of his visit.

As in his dream, he walked down the line of tellers, till he came to a familiar looking goblin, which happened to be writing something in his book. Harry studied him for a moment, finding the tell tale mark on his forehead, before speaking, "Griphook! Good to see you again. You have some time? I have two orders of business today, both of which will interest you." Griphook started at being addressed by name, but recovered almost instantaneously, looking at Harry with a rather goblin question on his face.

Harry nodded and rubbed his thumb and index finger together, and watched as Griphook's eyes widened, before the goblin moved out from the teller and ushered Harry into another room, where an officious goblin sat. the goblin must have been some big important goblin, because Griphook seemed to tremble slightly as he announced his entrance, "Lord Regalia sir, Mr Harry Potter here to see you, he says he has important business today." before bowing out the door quickly.

The officious goblin, Lord Regalia, studied Harry carefully, much like a hawk, before grinning and offering Harry a seat. Harry decided to get to business quickly, sure that any goblin would appreciate it, "Lord Regalia, as you know I am Harry Potter. I have basically two orders of business. The second is that of visiting a particular vault, but that comes after the first, which is that of my vaults and estate. I turn 16 soon, in under 48 hours actually, and I will have full access to my vaults then, as is the law.

"But it is of utmost importance that what I want done be done quickly, immediately, efficiently, and quietly. The first thing is a total evaluation of my accounts, both present and future possibilities. The second is that of any links to said vaults, I want to be appraised of them immediately. Third, which should please you, is security of the vaults; I want any and all security on them possible as soon as possible, payment taken from the vaults." Harry almost smirked as he watched Regalia gape wide eyed at him, before snapping his fingers.

The doors to the office flew open and 7 goblins came in, the last being Griphook, herding the other 6. Lord Regalia gave instructions, "two of you go put our best securities on the Potter family vault, numbers 780, 800, and 713. Two of you do the same to the Black family vault, numbers 600 through 610. Two of you bring in the records of the Black, Potter, and Sapphire family vaults." He waited till the 6 had left, before issuing his last command, "Mr. Griphook, please fetch the inheritance ritual, quickly and quietly."

Harry was surprised that Griphook was addressed more politely than the others, but hid his curiosity. He was more concerned with how he had so many vaults, but the one that disturbed him most was vault 713, but he couldn't think why. Then he remembered: his first year, where the Philosophers' Stone! But how had anyone, even Dumbledore gotten it placed there if the vault wasn't part of his holdings? His various emotions must have shown, because Lord Regalia spoke quietly, "there are indeed links to your holdings that you probably do not want to exist, though how you know about them I wouldn't know.

"Albus was placed as your estate executor, ordered by the ministry. He opened several minor vaults where he placed relatively small amounts of money, and I believe withdrew from time to time. Ah, there you are Mr. Griphook. Come Harry, we shall deliver you from your gold losses." Griphook had indeed returned, and brought with him several pieces of parchment, a clipper, and a bottle of some strange clear liquid.

This is part of the inheritance ritual Mr. Potter, the parchment will tell us the lines that are combined in you, by way of your hair. A single hair of yours will be placed on the parchment, and a drop of the potion will be placed on each end and on the middle of it. The hair will seep into the parchment, detailing the terms of inheritance, amounts, and other such things. If there was a will made, a seal for retrieval will form at the end.

Fears allayed, Harry removed one of his hairs and placed it on the parchment. Griphook placed a drop at each end, and one in the middle. Almost instantly, the hair dissolved, forming letters in a hand Harry had seen on just one other piece of parchment before: the Marauder's Map. No secrets came forth this time though, and the words basically said Harry was given total, unchangeable control of the family estate and holdings.

However, it also mentioned a letter in his trust vault that Harry was to read before gaining access to the family furniture and paintings. Harry frowned at this but determined that he'd find it if it were the last thing he did, just another thing Dump-the-whore had to answer for.

The second hair and parchment was less fulfilling, with much of it taken by a formal family letter, something about retaining family honor by killing mud-bloods. Harry almost screamed at that point, but Sirius's scrawl came through after that saying that if it was Harry reading it then he should ignore the pre-built letter and read his will instead, and the seal came out. Lord Regalia nodded and took the seal and set it aside, motioning Griphook to get a piece of Will Parchment before explaining.

"Well Mr. Potter, at this point I should tell you that Wills are different from normal letters or such, and require a different sort of parchment. This parchment is enchanted, and enforces the Will, to the letter. This means that after the Will is made, no living being on the planet may contradict it in any way."

Grip hook returned with a sealed envelop and stuck the seal on the back on the opening flap. Words again formed in Sirius's scrawl, addressing the letter to Harry and Harry alone, with the exception of a solicitor or equivalent. Griphook held it back up for a few minutes before opening it and spreading it out for Lord Regalia and Harry to read.

_Harry, Prongs Junior, Pup, and whatever nicknames are now yours apart from the eternally damned "boy-who-lived",_

_If you're reading this, then I'm dead, or something along those lines. Hopefully I'm not brain dead like the Longbottoms. Also, you've probably just read the Black family inheritance letter, and my note telling you to ignore it as much as possible. The only part I agree on is honor being retained, though not the method._

_Basically, I, Sirius Orion Black grant you full control of the Black family estate and vault, along with any subsidiary vaults, with absolutely NO provision for change of control except through a will from you written of your own free will._

_The details I'm sure someone will explain to you. If you're with Lord Regalia, tell him hi for me, and that I appreciate what he did for me. Tell him also that I want you to fully know about "the other family" he'll know what it means._

_From there, live your life, not let others live it for you. Do NOT under ANY circumstances wallow in self pity, depression, or anything like that. It will do you no good. From there, keep Grimmauld Place if you wish, but if not then sell it, burn it, whatever you want. The rest you will be briefed on shortly. Share the wealth round, get jewelry for whichever girl has captured your heart, whatever makes you happy._

_Your loving godfather,_

_Sirius, aka Padfoot_

Harry wept slightly at the letter, so much like his godfather, sometimes serious, sometimes playful. What was more important however was that there was more, and Harry was interested in how much more, and how much All-bust had taken from him.

The head goblin spoke again as he did the last ritual, "the family Sirius spoke of in his letter are the Sapphires. They are among the oldest, started around the time of Merlin, and closely linked to him. They were killed off about a hundred years ago, however, and their blood only lives on through a squibbed line called the Evans, your mother I believe. In fact, she was the first in few centuries to show any magical talent, such that it was almost like a normal muggle family.

"Since their disappearance so long ago, few have remembered exactly what their holdings are, and consequently few realize just how much Voldemort is missing out." Indeed the parchment entailed him the Sapphire family assets, placing him as sole heir.

Griphook put away the materials and left to replace them surreptitiously, and Harry retook his seat before two goblins returned shortly, with three files that Lord Regalia opened and examined with Harry.

The first was the Potter fortune, and Harry quickly decided "fortune" was too small a word. His cash amounts _alone_ amounted to an estimated 30 million Galleons, excluding gems, crystals, objects both magical and otherwise, land, and establishments. Establishments included 3 castles: one in the US, one in northern UK, one in Japan, silver mining in South America, a gems business in Australia, and agriculture in Africa.

Harry skimmed through all that till he reached the out flows. Several of course, were investments that had been proven to have absolutely no links to Albus Dumbledore, so Harry let those stay. After that though, most were linked in some way or other to the headmaster, so Harry cut those off immediately. One linked to a phoenix something, but Harry knew the moment he saw it that it was linked to the Order, and cancelled it too.

Harry then moved to the Black family vault. He was equally floored: the gems were estimated at roughly 20 million Galleons, and again there were other facets to the estate. Unsurprisingly, businesses linked to the Black family were all magical, and global. He had a tricks shop that operated in the US and Japan, part of Gladrags, and some major security firm that had offices in the US, Japan, China, Africa, Australia, and mainland Europe.

Harry sighed, he was half sure the businesses were almost all linked to Dumbledore in some way or other. He was wrong though; the businesses were linked to not the Dumbledore estate, but the Snape and Malfoy estates. Harry didn't bother, and let them stand, though he resolved to get a personal banker to handle such things. Perhaps Hermione would like a job like this after she finished at Hogwarts.

The Sapphires, however, were most unusual. Their assets were tied up mostly in land and weapons both for magic and otherwise, rather than in money or businesses, which totaled around 15 million Galleons. Their other assets, however, were much more, and the casting weapons alone were valued at well over 100 million Galleons. Harry sighed, money was sometimes good, but this was almost a bad thing.

He looked Lord Regalia in the eye and spoke clearly, "Dumbledore is to have absolutely no knowledge of my dealings and wealth. He will have absolutely no access to anything belonging to me either. If he tries anything I want dragons and mercenaries to make sure he doesn't get what he wants, any means necessary, paid for from the Black vault. Now, let's look at the vaults, and I'll tell you about the last vault I want to look at."


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Old Magic

Chapter 3

An An, 15th June 2005

The cart ride was fast and efficient, Griphook steering and Lord Regalia seemed almost bored. Harry decided to risk it, and asked Griphook, "can we go any faster?" the speed ratcheted up several notches instantly, and Harry was thrown back in his seat, but a smile on all 3 faces.

They passed other family vaults, the Snape vault was number 90, and the Dumbledore vault was 82. Harry laughed when he saw it, the Malfoys at number 101! Lord Regalia seemed to understand, and explained, "The first 10 are supposed to have been by the founders, and the first by Merlin. The next 90 are the oldest pureblood families, and the Malfoys only have the hundred and first because a pureblood family gave it to them in a will. They have no blood linkage to that vault."

Harry smirked, filing away the information for future reference, and they got to the Sapphire vault, number 62. As expected, much of it was filled with weaponry, and emanated a huge magical aura that Harry felt drawn to somehow. He walked in, and found a stone pedestal, upon which was a ring. A large blue sapphire was set in a silver band, with yellow and pink diamonds around it. Harry picked it up, realizing it was actually the family ring, and slipped it on his middle finger. It fit perfectly and Harry was suddenly able to identify the exact enchantments on the weaponry.

One of the swords particularly interested him. It was dark green, but emanated a bright blue sheen, that bespoke a terrible vengeance on those it cut. Harry didn't know exactly what this vengeance was, but picked it up with its scabbard and walked out with it. He spotted a number of staves, but didn't bother with them yet. After all, he had one coming tailor made to himself.

Harry left the vault, only to be led by foot to the one two doors down to number 60, the Black family vault. Almost as expected, there were portraits around, all of Black family members. Harry paused to ask Regalia to have the dark objects moved to vault 713, now with the added security.

Harry hardly paused after that, ignoring comments from the portraits on how he didn't seem to be a Black at all, and instead proceeded to the end of the vault where he took the family ring for himself, slipping it on with the Sapphire ring. Almost as if knowing what was happening, the two rings merged seamlessly. The sapphire from the first ring remained, glittering even more, but the band was now onyx, with lines of iron on it.

The cart ride resumed, stopping again at vault 24. Harry was stunned; he'd heard before that he came from an old pureblood family, but he hadn't thought it was _this_ far in! He stepped in, wondering what it was like. He imagined something cluttered but homey, furniture as mentioned in the records, perhaps something of gems.

He wasn't disappointed; indeed there was furniture, gems clustered in a large corner, and gold covered an entire side several times. Harry developed another twitch under his left eye, unsurprising as this vault was even larger than the other two. There were weapons too, not so many and not as magically powerful as the Sapphire family weapons. Harry walked to the back slowly, and found not the ring he expected, but a letter.

He picked up the letter, determined to read it later, and picked up the ring under it. He proceeded to look over the portraits, and found one of his parents. They were asleep at the moment, but Harry determined that he'd see it again as soon as he had somewhere proper to put it. He then made a few changes to his assets, "Lord Regalia, thank you for taking me to my vaults. There are several things I wish to have done, the first of which concerns an estate of mine.

"The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, not quite as ancient it seems, is at number 12, Grimmauld place. It is currently occupied by people I do not wish to have there anymore. I want them evicted as soon as possible, and not a mention of my name. The second is that of money. I have various friends, and in accordance with my late godfather's wish of 'spreading the wealth', I want 3 vaults opened, in the names Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Hermione Granger. Each vault is to have a sum of 20,000 Galleons, taken from any particular vault of mine, probably the Black vaults. Again, Albus is to have _absolutely no_ access to them."

Lord Regalia nodded and gestured to Griphook, who went off to have the orders carried out. Harry then continued, "The last order of business is another vault I want to visit. I cannot tell you its actual name, but it is the first of 10 vaults, the second of 5 lines, last accessed about 300 years ago. Immediately please." Regalia blinked, astounded that anyone still knew about that vault.

He'd said the first ten were probably by the founders and Merlin. That was not true; as he himself knew, the 3rd through 10th vaults belonged to the founders' lines, though they were at present not accessible unless proved through a goblin prophesy, or something along those lines. The first two were by Merlin, and on different lines. The first was Merlin's own, and was vastly beyond even what Harry owned now. The second was also by Merlin, but contained not assets or weapons, or anything tangible. As far as he knew, it was a portal to another world, indeed last accessed 300 years ago by a witch named Mystique Fires, the unknown heir of the Sapphire estate. But if Harry knew about it then he was meant to use it.

He had to be sure though, "are you sure, Mr. Potter? There are ancient securities on that vault, and if you are not meant to open it, you will be stripped of your magic, your youth, and your strength." Harry was sure though, "I had a dream about it, a vision actually, which is how I know about it. If I'm not meant to, then the world's doomed."

Meanwhile, in an unpalatable, Fidel used house, Albus Dumbledore had just closed a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. People were just leaving the kitchen, when a goblin dressed in the uniform of Gringgotts bank appeared in the entrance hall. The pop that accompanied his arrival drew the Order from the kitchen, and they arrived with their wands drawn to find the goblin smirking madly, "you realize that if I had arrived with the army or anything like that, this entire house would have been leveled already? You're slow, but that's not the point of my visit."

The goblin withdrew a piece of parchment from his suit, and began reading, "by order of the new Head of the Black Family, I hereby evict Albus Dumbledore, and his associates from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Both he and his associates are to be gone by the following afternoon, when a goblin solicitor will check for any remaining presence, including house elves, which will be killed. Should any unwanted organisms remain, they are to be destroyed in manners most terrible. The only exceptions to this are the Weasley Children, Remus Lupin, and Hermione Granger."

The goblin duplicated the order with a flick of his long fingers, and put the original back in his suit. He tossed the duplicate to the stunned adults, and grinned before popping away, "I do hope you're gone before the check, these things can be so entertaining at times."

For the first in a long time, Albus Dumbledore was stumped. Nobody moved a muscle, all staring at the piece of parchment left by the goblin. The silence was broken, however, by Ginny Weasley. She walked down the stairs, wondering why there was no movement from the many adults, and picked up the parchment. There was suddenly movement from her parents, who rushed to get the order away from her, but they were too slow, and Ginny had finished it before her mother tripped over a loose stone, and was caught by Arthur.

She smirked at them, "well, you'd best be going then shouldn't you? I've read about goblin solicitors, and they are nothing to be sniffed at. I'll let Ron and the others know that we'll be staying here. I'm sure Hermione would love that; she'll get the chance to finish reading the Library this holidays!" and she ran off before any other movement occurred.

Albus was again stumped, "well, I guess the only thing we can do is to move out. Thank goodness Harry's still safe. Any other locations anyone can think of? Otherwise we'll just go to Hogwarts." The order moved off to pack up.

Hermione indeed went crazy, just not in the way Ginny had intended. She found Hermione in Ron's room, screaming in pleasure, which quickly turned to screaming in frustration and anger as Ginny's loud entrance caused both lovers to tumble to the floor. Ginny giggled, "Put some clothes on you two, I've big news which I need to send off with Pidgewigeon and Crookshanks. I'll be back in a few minutes!"

Ginny ran to Remus's room, he'd recently gone through a full moon and was still recovering. She burst in yelling excitedly, "THEY'RE GOING! They've been evicted Remus, a goblin came and told them to leave! Now it's just you, me, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Bill, and Charlie here! Isn't it great?" Remus woke slowly, he'd heard her running in, but her yell had startled him, and he was still processing what she'd said.

Seeing he wasn't quite following her explanation, she grabbed the duplicate eviction order from her robes and left it with him before sprinting back to Ron's room, "HERMIONE! You'll get to finish reading the library!" she suddenly stopped, seeing her mother in the room lecturing the two.

"No nonsense you two, you're to behave yourselves, and take care of Ginny. Remus can't be everywhere at once and is still with the Order. You're to write to us as much as possible, especially if you get to see anyone other than those you already know. Understood?" Hermione and Ron nodded and Ginny grinned at her mother knowingly.


End file.
